


Limitations

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard, super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Buffet Froid canon divergence, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Episode 1x10, First Time, Flogging, Fresh Meat Friday, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unorthdox therapy, a teeny tiny bit of blood, consensual very mild drug use, dom!hannibal, sub!Will, that ladder though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to honestly confront your limitations with what you do, and how it affects you"</p><p>Will is struggling to cope with the feeling that he may be losing all control of his impulses. Hannibal forces him to relinquish his control as a form of therapy...and they both discover how much they wanted this all along.</p><p>Alternate canon to 1x10 Buffet Froid AKA ladder porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immersion Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with my smut wife for life ;)

"I still have the coppery smell of blood on my hands."

Will was wrought with anxiety, having just confided how clearly he thought he remembered killing the girl. He had somehow ended up here in Hannibal's office, a refuge of sorts. Will always found himself on edge in this room, and yet something he couldn't name - something a little dark around the edges - drew him back here. Will reacted to Hannibal's gently probing questions in this room in ways that made him feel unusual. He would never normally tolerate such an intrusive figure in his life, but he was almost compelled to allow it.

Will stopped pacing and leaned on the ladder for some support in his confused, weakened state. Or maybe he just needed to feel something solid to reassure himself he was awake. Hannibal rested with the convincing appearance of casual interest on the edge of his large, wooden desk. His face however conveyed something else simmering under the surface. There was always a hint of a smile, as deadly and it was charming on Hannibal's lips, but those lips twitched at Will's statement. His eyes fathomless, dark pools with God-knows-what behind them. Will found himself looking up to meet his gaze.

Will felt his pulse quicken again, his heartbeat in his ears as Hannibal cocked his head in fascination, rising quietly and purposefully approaching him.

Hannibal bridged the distance between himself and Will in a couple of short, decided strides. He placed his hands on either side of Will resting them against the ladder. His body trapping him there. "Tell me more about the last moments you recall, Will. Trace back the events with me."

Hannibal was trying to reassure Will with his words, trying to mask his excitement. But his dark eyes shone with an ecstasy and intrigue he couldn't quite hide. He wondered how much of the passion and desire Will would be able to pick up on in this weakened state.

Will instinctively drew himself back, inhaling sharply with the rungs pressing against him. Flustered by the sudden presence of Hannibal, he swallowed hard and tried to answer the question. "I felt her blood on my hands. I saw her die. I just got lost in the reconstruction..." He muttered, scrabbling for an explanation.

Hannibal shifted slightly, feeling the heat of Will's body start to seep through their clothes and probing further. "How did that make you feel?" He said raising one eyebrow. 

Will looked up and met his eye, but he was unreadable. He couldn't tell if Hannibal was being sincere or mocking the therapy stereotype, but the question only increased his discomfort. He was too anxious to really figure out why. Will cast his eyes to the ceiling and huffed. "I felt what the killer felt, you know I can't help it."

Hannibal could see Will was attempting to be dismissive, but he knew he was close to unlocking something. He pressed himself a fraction closer and said. "You have to honestly confront your limitations with what you do, and how it affects you...I think I know how I can help you do that, Will."

Will was taken aback by the close proximity of Hannibal's face to his own. He looked away from Hannibal's intense gaze, studying the elk statuette intently. "And how are you going to help me?" Will felt uneasy with the dark, oil-slick sensation that came with Hannibal's words.

Hannibal smiled almost imperceptibly, resisting the urge to lick his lips. Will looked simply delectable pushed up against that ladder, slightly shaking. He could almost feel Will's body against his own they were so close. "We must enter into the darkness, Will. You must give yourself over to the most intense, confusing parts of your abilities and face them. If you do not, your fear will always rule you."

Will stared at Hannibal, torn between a primal instinct to run and hide, and another instinct - just as primal - to surrender. A need for something, anything that would help was pulsing through him and eventually it spoke for him. "What do you want me to do?"

Hannibal's eyes glinted wickedly in the soft light as he raised a hand to Will's forehead. He pushed his thumb along the front of Will's curls, ostensibly checking how feverish he was. Will almost subconsciously softened into the touch, his long eyelashes fluttering half-closed. Hannibal felt something he often suppressed awakening deep within his soul, and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

"What you fear the most where your disorder is concerned, is losing control, or that perhaps you have none at all. If you willingly relinquish your control and are taught to associate this with positive outcomes, it will no longer hold so much power over you." He explained, replanting his hand on the ladder by Will's arm. "Think of it as a form of immersion therapy, in the way that say, people who are afraid of flying are encouraged to get on a plane." Hannibal had noticed the way that Will leaned towards his touch, and the small gesture of need made him want to touch Will again. Both in the most tender way he could muster and in intense, unyielding strength. He had no desire to create distance between himself and Will, but he wanted Will to trust him, to meet him the rest of the way. After all, Hannibal wanted Will's friendship and closeness to come, at least partially, of his own volition. He softened his hold on Will just a little to give him room to digest the proposition.

Will placed his own hand over the spot on his forehead where Hannibal's had just been. He felt uneasy about whatever Hannibal could possibly have in mind. But also, intrigued? Aroused? But, no. That could only be his strained state of mind confusing the heat in his body for something else. "I...I'm willing to try, Hannibal. But, what exactly are you intending to do to bring about these results?"

Hannibal made himself release Will entirely and started towards the door to his large kitchen, gesturing for Will to stay there.

"If you wait for a minute, I'll show you. I would like to give you something, Will. It's just tea that will help with this. I tried it with Abigail and I believe I obtained some promising results." He said, half over his shoulder.

Will's heart was pounding wildly, and he was still trembling as he stood and watched Hannibal disappear...drugs? Of some kind anyway. Yet still he stayed where he was told, leaning lightly on the ladder. It didn't even occur to him not to do as the Doctor said. He began to wonder vaguely what Hannibal had done with Abigail...

Hannibal reappeared with his tea, and tea which Will imagined was much more normal, for himself. He handed Will the hot, glass mug with an unfathomable expression and Will mumbled his thanks. He sipped the mixture and found it not entirely unpleasant. Will was all too aware of Hannibal observing him. He was picking up a lot of confusing signals from the older man, some that made him feel wholly like prey. Hannibal very subtly - so much so that Will wondered if it was real or if the drugs had affected him already - licked his lips and stated. "You need to know that I will not harm you, Will, and I will not do anything further than this without your trust." Will swallowed hard and nodded. Hannibal's words were making him feel that feeling again. Anticipation, anxiety, intrigue...the feeling that in any other situation he would have labeled as turned on. Still he thought he must be confusing it with nerves.

Hannibal was forcing himself to retain his cool. For as much as he wanted this, his pulse quickening with desire, he knew he had to tread carefully with Will. He chose his next words with caution. "Firstly Will, I know you worry about what you're capable of, so I would like to restrain you somewhat, just your hands. From there I may want to deprive you of your sight, if you are willing, to help you truly step into the darker parts of yourself."

Will eyes widened, his breathing quickened. Was this a good idea? His body thought so - he could have sworn something stirred low in his stomach - even as his mind panicked. Will nodded again, a little more eagerly. He was just starting to feel the edges of the world blur from the mushroom tea, when Hannibal sat his cup down, took off his suit jacket and stalked carefully towards him.

Hannibal touched a long finger under Will's chin, tilted his head up disarmingly gently, and gazed at him. Will could see flecks of crimson in his eyes as he growled low with lust. "You are going to give me your control, Will. I suggest you pick a safe word..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but plenty on the way ;)


	2. Discovery

Will's heart was thumping in his ears, and the world around him became much darker, yet clearer. His mind began to relax and he felt calm, curious, almost euphoric. He was beginning to see Hannibal for what he truly was, and also for what Will wanted from him in this strange moment. Hannibal appeared before him as the Wendigo he often saw in his dreams, or nightmares...maybe both, only this time it was apparent to Will that this monster wanted to take him sexually, like some sort of incubus in a new form. Will could see now that there was no reason to fear or resist. He wanted this just as much as Hannibal wanted to give it to him.

"Will, are you with me?" Hannibal's arm was around his back, under his arms, helping Will to his bedroom. He placed Will on the bed and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, feeling his forehead and checking the rate of his heartbeat. 

Will's hands clenched his shoulders, and he looked intensely into Hannibal's eyes, a twisted smile forming on Will's face. "Whatever you want to do to me, I want you to do it." 

Hannibal ripped the flannel shirt Will was wearing open and cast it aside. He noted with appreciation the glint of sweat on Will's chest and every twitching muscle on his torso. "I am going to tie you up now." He said, as he pushed Will back roughly on the bed and began fastening the leather handcuffs to Will's wrists and the headboard. 

Will watched with a mixture of nerves and need as Hannibal finished securing his hands and moved to remove his own vest and tie. Will's clear-but-hazy state meant he noticed the way Hannibal's broad, elegant shoulders looked in his well fitting, russet shirt. He was rolling up his sleeves. The tip of Will's tongue poked out to lick his lower lip as he thought about what Hannibal could do to him with those strong hands.

Hannibal glanced up and caught this, smiling devilishly at how pliant and eager Will had suddenly become.

"Have you chosen a safe word, Will? Something long and distinct enough to ensure you won't say it accidentally but that I will be sure if you do." He said plainly as he made his way over to the side of the bed.

Will gazed up at Hannibal a little spaced, his temperature rising a little at the notion of what might cause him to need it and said decidedly. "Sailboat."

Hannibal half smiled and opened a drawer, pulling out a long piece of black silk. Will swallowed, not sure if it was fear or arousal that he felt seeing the blindfold,

Hannibal looked him dead in the eyes and said. "Lift your head for me, Will, so I can take you into the dark."

Will did just what he was told. He was done fighting Hannibal, and he wasn't sure he had any desire to do so anymore. Surrender was something he was not accustomed to. He was always fighting. Fighting the monsters in his head, fighting the darkness that continually threatened to overcome him, fighting the growing intimacy and desire blooming between him and this complicated, twisted man. He was ready for the devil to lead him into the underworld.

"I can't wait to see what your therapy leads you to do next." Will said, feeling emboldened and titillated as Hannibal tied the silk around his eyes. 

"We are entering into entirely new territory, Will. This requires exploration and experimentation." Hannibal replied, his voice heavy with want, and ran his hand through Will's hair and down his neck, feeling his pulse beating quickly.

Will may have been bound and blindfolded but he was more aware of himself than ever. He felt Hannibal's hand in his hair and on his skin and it sent a light shiver through his entire body. Hannibal paused at Will's neck, savouring how he was responding to his touch, and slowly splayed his fingers around Will's throat. He squeezed just enough to make sure Will felt the pressure, slowing down the blood to his already clouded brain.

"I am in control of everything in this room, Will. Including you." Hannibal stated firmly, the Dom in him finally breaking the surface.

"Your pain," He said as he tightened his hold for a second and then released his hand from Will's neck. "Your pleasure," Hannibal moved his hand lower and dragged his nails slowly the whole length of Will's chest. Will arched up into the sensation and hissed quietly through his teeth. Hannibal swallowed hard at the sight of him and continued. "Both are mine. I will do as I please and you will do as you're told."

Hannibal reached Will's waistband and ran one finger along the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. "If you're good you'll be rewarded...if not then I'll have to punish you."

Will's was fully aware of his growing erection, when he sensed Hannibal shift and suddenly his lips were at Will's ear, grazing it very gently. His voice was the only thing in Will's dizzying, sense deprived world when he spoke, his voice dangerously low and his accent thick. "Are you going to be a good boy, Will?"

Will was already struggling to stay in control from the anticipation of the pleasure and pain. He wasn't sure which he wanted more and which he feared more. Perhaps both equally, in turn. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Hannibal and pulled against the bonds, forgetting he was tied up. "I...I want to be good. I'll do what you tell me if you think it will help." Will was trying to maintain the pretense of only doing this for therapy, but all he wanted now was for Hannibal to touch him more. Will paused for a moment, his back arching slightly and hips fighting the desire to press off the bed as he felt Hannibal move away from him. "How are you going to punish me?" He asked, with a high-pitched gasp. He was hyper-aware of the blood rushing to his groin and how compliant he already was.

Hannibal moved back on the bed and knelt between Will's legs, pressing them open abruptly. Will could feel the tendrils of what he assumed was some sort of whip gently begin to tickle his chest and abs. "In more ways than one, Will. You must become acquainted with all varieties of pain and darkness to overcome them."

Will felt the buttons on his jeans being undone, and as Hannibal's fingers brushed his hardening cock through the fabric of his underwear he hissed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Hannibal tugged them off and Will heard them drop on the floor near them. He was hanging on every little noise, trying to figure out what would happen next, every available sense more acute, when he both felt and heard the slap of a gentle flick from the flogger on his inner thigh.

Will's leg flexed a little and his hands jerked against his binds once again, but he had no time to process as this was followed quickly by a harder, biting blow. Will whimpered softly at the pain and instantly Hannibal's hand was stroking the sting from his skin. He ran his hand smoothly up from Will's knee almost all the way up to the crease at his hip, his thumb digging in deliciously close to touching Will where he wanted it the most but then denied him. Will fidgeted his hips, opening his legs slightly more, already growing desperate for some kind of contact. 

Hannibal stood and walked deliberately around Will, landing a sharp lick of the flogger to his other thigh and said. "Shhh...relax Will, or I will be forced to give you twice as many. You need to stop fighting and let go, to surrender yourself to feeling instead of thinking." He brought the tendrils down on him once more in the same spot. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Will's head was swimming, oppressively dark and empty and yet overflowing with wild thoughts. He was floating weightless and yet every inch of his body was tingling. He wanted release and to be released in equal measures, and the only things with any solid form were Hannibal's commanding words. They dragged him to the surface. He took a deep breath and spoke from a place he'd never been before. "I'm sorry...please keep going. I need it."

Hannibal trailed his hand over the leg he had just flogged, relishing in the delicate little moan it produced, and studied Will. He could see the precum appearing on the front of Will's underwear, and the outline of how hard he was. He could see the sweat damp curls at his hairline and his chest rising and falling fast with his breathing. Will was absolutely at Hannibal's mercy. 

Hannibal had been waiting for this moment since he had met Will. He couldn't believe that his ultimate fantasy was coming to pass, and while he had great self-control, he could feel his own arousal mounting. Hannibal took a deep breath to steady himself and remain poised and commanding. He couldn't allow Will to sense his own excitement and ecstasy, and he wanted to take this slow. Will needed to be savored through the night, not consumed mindlessly and quickly where Hannibal could not enjoy every moment, taste, and sight.

"You are mine." Hannibal said with a snarl, but Will felt like the words were laced with a strange tenderness. Hannibal straddled Will and pressed his shoulder down hard against the bed before leaning down to suck and bite his throat. Hannibal questioned whether he should show such fervor, but he couldn't resist putting his lips on Will any longer. 

"Oh damn. Damn it..." Will grunted and arched his head back. His hips were thrusting up erratically and out of his control. Will was desperate for contact with Hannibal's body and loved the pain and pleasure concentrated on his neck as Hannibal left bruises and drew blood. 

"You taste delicious, Will." Hannibal said, moving away for a moment and licking the blood off of his lips. 

Hannibal slid his hand up from Will's shoulder into his damp curls and grasped a handful, forcing him to tilt his head. Hannibal leaned back over Will's exposed neck and licked the bite again. He began to scatter smaller bites all down that side of Will's neck, sucking at his skin occasionally. Knowing Will would be marked by him was making Hannibal's own dick throb painfully against Will's stomach, so much so there was no way Will didn't notice. The way Will squirmed under him was exquisite.

Hannibal crawled backwards down Will's body, deftly taking his underwear off with him. The cooler air on Will's heated genitals was enough to make him groan. Hannibal smiled a filthy half smile to himself on finally seeing all of Will. He was beautiful. Hannibal tore himself away and watched Will's face, half obscured by the blindfold, as he stepped off the bed an started undressing himself.

Will turned his head towards the direction he sensed Hannibal retreat from him, anxious for more of his touch. Will's breathing picked up speed as he heard Hannibal undoing his belt and the soft rustling of clothes being discarded. Then his soothing voice broke the silence once more. "You have been such a good boy, Will. You've so willingly given over your control, so I think it's time I gave you something positive to associate with it..." Hannibal said, almost shaking with the effort of keeping his cool. Will was shaking too, with the strain in his arms from being restrained, with mild panic about what this might mean and with uncontrollable desire. He could only whine, a frustrated pleading sound.

Hannibal now stood naked over Will's helpless body, unseen by him, and laid his cool hand on Will's left ankle. Will flinched unconsciously and then relaxed at having the contact with Hannibal restored. Hannibal's fingertips trailed tenderly and slowly all the way up Will's leg, over his hip, up his side, around the curve of his flexed shoulder and onto the knotted silk at his ear.

Will tensed as Hannibal undid the tie and abruptly he could see. The room he had entered earlier exactly the same and yet totally different, the colours too vibrant from the drugs, and Hannibal gazing at him like he was dessert, his impressive erection close to Will's face. Will parted his lips and then licked them, making Hannibal's own mouth twitch with satisfaction. "I want you to see me when I make you come, Will."

Will was overcome by the beauty and sexuality of Hannibal's face and body as he looked him over, up and down. He was thrilled, and slightly nervous, by the sight of Hannibal's cock. Will had never been with a man before and while he couldn't help but want to taste and touch and feel Hannibal, the sight was a bit intimidating. He was overcome with the desire to touch Hannibal, slow and exploring. 

"Please." He begged. "Untie me. I want to be able to touch you." Will tried to look as submissive and sensual as possible. His eyes wide and blinking slowly. Slightly intoxicated in so many ways, he cocked an eyebrow just a little. "I promise I'll still listen to every word you say." 

Hannibal had to think about that one for a moment. "Hmmm, I do rather enjoy you in this position. Completely unable to fight me off." Hannibal noticed the way Will's eyes lingered on his cock and thought about how Will's hands on him would feel. "I suppose I will undo one of your hands, so you can do as I direct you." Hannibal reached over and undid one of the fetters, and gasped when Will's hand moved suddenly and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing Hannibal's lips to his and crushing their mouths together. 

Will's every nerve seemed to simultaneously relax and light up as he was finally able to grab and touch Hannibal. Their kiss was rough and desperate. Hannibal's hand pressed into Will's hip as they rubbed against each other; Will's hand tugging Hannibal's hair and tongues running over tongues, lips running over lips. 

Hannibal had wanted to discover the taste of Will's mouth for so long, but he forced himself to break away and gain control over the situation - over Will - before he was too overwhelmed to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK we're sorry......we realise that was 2400 words of torture!
> 
> We PROMISE things are 'bout to get filthy though ;)


	3. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there with us ;)

Hannibal gazed breathlessly at Will's still-parted lips, prettily reddened by their heated kiss, but moved slowly back out of the grasp of his hands. Hannibal was tingling with anticipation. He glanced up from under his blonde eyelashes into Will's curious blue eyes and bit his own lip a little as ideas formed. "That was very naughty you know, Will. After all your obedience it pains me to say I might have to spank you for grabbing me like that..." Hannibal said, teasing.

Will saw the fire glowing behind Hannibal's eyes as he listened to his pronouncement, and his muscles clenched at the thought of having those strong elegant hands on him. He loved what his playing the good submissive was doing to Hannibal, so matching his sarcasm, Will widened his eyes and with a coquettish smile, spoke carefully. "Oh no, _Daddy_...I'm sorry I was so bad."

Will twisted away from Hannibal's choked expression. Now he had one hand free he rolled on his front. Will ground his hips into the bed a little, the sensation of the sheets felt so good after waiting so long. He heard Hannibal almost growl as he felt the first slap on his upturned ass. The punishment was well worth kissing Hannibal, Will thought to himself. The smooth silk sliding across his red, swollen cock was painfully tantalizing, but at least it provided him some amount of stimulation as Hannibal started to slap his ass harder. 

"No, that won't do, naughty boy." Hannibal reprimanded and grabbed Will roughly around the waist, pulling him onto his lap. "You are not to move or release any of your desires until I command." Hannibal spanked Will with more of his strength this time, leaving a big red welt. Will flinched slightly at the pain and tried his best not to squirm in Hannibal's lap.

Hannibal took big, steadying breaths, hoping Will would not notice the slight shake of his hands. He could smell the precum from Will's body and the slightly bruised, raw smell of the flesh where Hannibal had hit him. Will's ass was made to be pink and puffy from Hannibal's hands. Hannibal couldn't help himself and ran his hand lightly over the stinging skin before placing a gentle kiss on each cheek.

Will stifled a wail and struggled to do as he was told when he felt Hannibal's lips on his stinging skin. He grasped at the cool sheets, as he felt another harsh smack replace the gentleness of the kiss, on his already raw skin. The pain and pleasure swirled together deliciously in Will's gut, as Hannibal palmed his hand soothingly over the redness. Another few slaps and Will was losing control, his breathing erratic and his mind dizzy with lust. He buried his face into the satin darkness and thought about how badly he wanted Hannibal to touch him. To do something, anything, about how badly he needed release.

As if reading his mind, Will felt Hannibal change the path of his hand downwards, so his fingertips brushed lightly against his entrance. He jerked reflexively away from the unfamiliarity of the sensation but he couldn't deny it had felt weirdly good. He barely even registered that he had moaned again. Hannibal tutted. "I think you rather liked that Will...that is very, very naughty. But if you can't be quiet I'll have to find a way to keep you quiet, won't I?" As Hannibal said this he was sliding the fingers of his other hand up the back of Will's spine, up the back of his neck, making Will shiver, and into his dark curls.

“Y-yes." 

Hannibal yanked his head back by the hair. "Yes what, Will?" As he once again circled a finger around Will's untouched hole.

"Yes...Daddy" Will managed to say before Hannibal swiftly released his head, reached that hand round and slid two fingers a little way into his mouth.

"Then suck" Hannibal purred.

Will sucked Hannibal's fingers eagerly and impatiently. He swirled his tongue around them, imagining they were the body part he really wanted to be sucking. Hannibal stuck his fingers further into Will's throat. 

"You need to relax and take what I give you." He ordered.

Will obliged and fought down his gag reflex. If he wanted to suck Hannibal's cock, he would need to get used to this feeling. He pulled his mouth away, gasping for air. "Please, Daddy, please let me suck your cock. I want to taste you so bad. You can fuck my mouth if you want to..."

Hannibal, caught by this tempting offer, released him.

Will kneeled in front of Hannibal demurely and tried to look as pretty and compliant as possible. His hands kept flickering to Hannibal's hard, long erection. He felt his own cock dripping onto Hannibal's clean floor. Hannibal lay back on the bed, partially sitting against the headboard, and Will automatically crawled towards him, over him, still gazing at Hannibal's impressive dick. Hannibal watched him for a second, slowly stoking himself. He had wanted to see Will's lips around him for so long.

"I like you on your knees, Will. Now show me how much you like it too." Hannibal said softly but still commanding.

Will immediately wrapped his hand around Hannibal's girth and tentatively stroked up a down once or twice. He wet his lips and placed Hannibal's penis in his mouth. He couldn't believe how silky the skin felt on his tongue. Hannibal made a small noise in his throat, and it only spurred Will on. He loved the feel of how hard Hannibal was and hummed softly around the intrusion as he started to suck Hannibal properly, tasting his arousal already.

Hannibal inhaled sharply as Will tried for the first time to take him all the way into his throat. Hannibal couldn't help but jerk up into his mouth. Will tried his best not to gag, his heart pounding erratically with panic but he recovered and continued sucking. Hannibal's own heart was pounding from the sight in front of him - Will was a natural at this. "You're so good at that Will." Hannibal said encouragingly as he got him by the hair again and started steadily fucking Will's mouth. His own control was faltering. It took all he had not to come every time he felt the back of Will's throat contracting round the sensitive head of his penis. Hannibal looked down and watched Will take his cock and grunted with each snap of his hips. "Such a...good...fucking...boy"

Will fought hard to maintain his composure and fight his gag reflex as Hannibal fucked his head none too gently. Will wanted to please Hannibal and take whatever he was given. His mind was racing with questions, and he wondered, with both fear and excitement, if Hannibal was going to take his release in Will's mouth. Will couldn't deny that he was aroused by the act as he could feel his own cock heavy and throbbing between his legs. Will pressed his fingers into the hard, muscular flesh of Hannibal's ass, enjoying the movements of the taut skin as Hannibal thrust into his mouth. 

"I didn't say you were allowed to touch me, Will." Hannibal managed to say with only a slight crack in his voice, although his calm, controlled composure was nearly gone, and Will could sense that he held real power in this situation. Will knew he would soon suffer the consequence, but he ran his hands over Hannibal's belly and then lower over the sides of his thighs. He could taste the salty liquid beginning to leak out of Hannibal's slit. He liked the taste and started sucking harder.

Hannibal jerked his hips he was so close to spilling down Will’s eager throat. Partly with the increased pressure from Will’s mouth and partly from the way he was infuriatingly, incessantly pushing his limits. The controlling, defiant darkness in Hannibal’s soul was welling up and threatening to spill over too. It took all his composure not to keep going and then he snapped. In one powerful motion he pushed Will off him, and over on to his back; forcing his legs apart with his knee. Hannibal grabbed one of his hands and stretched it over his head. Laying his weight on Will’s quivering, sweat-slick body, he felt the head of Will’s cock sticky against his hip. Hannibal made a low sound at Will’s ear as he grazed his teeth over the bruised bite on his neck from before. “You are testing my patience, Will. I thought I made it clear I was in control?” Hannibal said, his breath at Will’s jaw making him shiver. He bit down again to assert his dominance and Will couldn’t suppress the almost squeak it forced from him.

“Y-you are in control…Daddy.” Will said softly. His voice was wavering and a little too high with need but by using that word he was still clinging to the one thing he saw affected Hannibal the most. It earned Will another bite, as Hannibal gripped his wrist a little tighter and ground his body closer. 

"Then be a good boy and lay still while I fuck you." Hannibal wanted Will to feel the heady mixture of pleasure and pain and a little bit of fear. But he didn't want to be cruel. Will shivered and his hands balled up into tight fists. He thought of protesting and saying that he had never done this before, but he knew Hannibal already knew that. Suddenly Will's view was of the pillow as he was flipped onto his stomach. Hannibal's hands pushing his head down into the pillow and roughly pressing his thighs open wide. Will gasped at the sensation of one of Hannibal's fingers abruptly pressing up into his tight hole.

Hannibal palmed down Will's spine, splaying his large hand in the curve above his ass to hold Will down. His finger probing, teasing, awakening. Will focused himself on the new feeling. Trying to relax, he gingerly turning his head to the side as Hannibal slowly opened him up. He didn't know when or where the discomfort stopped and the enjoyment started but he gave himself over to it, his eyes flickering shut and panting in ragged breaths.

Hannibal swallowed hard at the sight of him, totally submissive and imagined ramming into him right then. "You have to relax..." He soothed, as much to himself as to Will.

Will heard Hannibal open a drawer and then felt the cold lube between his ass cheeks as he was stretched further by another finger. He was tormentingly hard against the soft bed and he groaned impatiently, desperately into his shoulder, his cock throbbing under him and his ass twitching as Hannibal gently grazed against his prostate. Nobody had ever made him feel this much, and Will thought about how much he wanted even more. Wanted Hannibal to take him. He caught Hannibal's sinful gaze out of the side of his eye and it was too much. "Please..." Will begged. "Please Daddy, I want you to fuck me."

Hannibal wanted to fuck him, wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. But, he also wanted to draw Will's torment out as long as possible. To have him shaking, crying, screaming from being brought so close to the edge over and over but never being allowed to climax. "Tsk. tsk. You really haven't learned have you, naughty boy? You are still so impatient." His words were slow and punctuated with hard thrusts of his fingers.

The rough pressure of Hannibal's fingers on his prostate caused Will to hump the bed until Hannibal's hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Be still, Will." He said. losing his patience. "I am going to have to tie you up again."

Hannibal left, and Will whined. "Come back" He said quietly, not enough for Hannibal to hear. Hannibal returned and tied Will's hands above his hand again, leaving Will unable to do anything but hang his head between his shoulders and wait. 

Will waited...the silence more anxiety-inducing than anything he might hear. Just as he wondered if Hannibal had left again he felt Hannibal's fingers tracing agonizingly slow circles around his entrance. The sensation made it twitch, already aching for something more, and Will exhaled forcibly into his shoulder. He tried pointlessly to push back onto it and Hannibal stopped, slapping him sharply on his ass.

"No Will, I own you tonight. I decide what to give you..." Hannibal said putting pressure on Will's hole with his fingers to emphasise his point, pushing just to the point of penetrating him making Will whimper with frustration. He held there for a second. "...and when to take it away." He said as he pulled his hand back.

Hannibal watched for a moment as Will obviously tried not to wriggle around for some relief. When he was still enough, Hannibal resumed his tortuous, teasing rubbing of Wills opening. Will felt every tiny ministration of Hannibal's fingers, sweating with the effort of fighting the urge to writhe around. his eyes screwed shut and wailing softly into the pillows, when suddenly Hannibal shoved his fingers roughly back into him, making Will cry out and very nearly come instantly.

"Arch your back, Will. I want to see your ass round and presented to me. And spread your legs more, so I can see your tight hole." Hannibal said all of this almost casually, but his stomach was in painful, tight knots, the ropes of desire spreading to his own cock.

Will could barely function at those words and bit into the pillow hard. He was trying so hard to be good, but his thighs and arms were already shaking uncontrollably. He felt Hannibal's thick member resting on the top of his ass as Hannibal began to slide it over the top of Will's ass and back before pressing the tip against Will's clenching and unclenching hole.

Hannibal dipped the head of his throbbing cock into Will before pulling back, and again, and again. He was biting his lip, the fire in his belly threatening to engulf them both. It was an intoxicating mix of kindness and cruelty that held him back. He knew Will wasn't used to this and didn't want to cause him the bad kind of pain...but he also wanted to absolutely ruin him with denial.

Will was a quivering mess. Sweat glinted on his back and he was on the edge of tears. It had been so long Hannibal had been toying with him - he thought - although time had lost all meaning. Every cell of his body wanted him to impale himself onto Hannibal's thick cock, to scream and swear and beg for filthy relief but he knew if he was disobedient it would be taken away again. Hannibal continued fucking him with slow shallow movements, that were driving him insane. Like a light bulb pop of a realisation he knew what he had to say. Will took a ragged breath and spoke, his voice broken with overstimulation. "Oh thank you, Daddy..."

Hannibal's hand slipped over Will's back and a low groan of satisfaction escaped his lips. Will noticed that and bit his lip, the thought of Hannibal being so turned on by him and losing control was heady. It made Will feel powerful. Sensing his opportunity, Will pressed back against Hannibal's cock swiftly and strongly. The head had already been inside him, but the sudden length and girth entering and stretching his tight skin made him scream out and then murmur repeatedly. "Hannibal...oh Hannibal...fuck..."

Some very small part in the back of Hannibal's mind told him Will shouldn't be allowed to gain the upper hand, but he was far too gone to listen to rational thought. He grasped Will tightly by the hips and held him there, if he wanted to take his whole dick and hard, then he'd have to really take it. He began fucking Will in a steady rhythm of pulling almost all the way out before sliding himself right back into Will. He did all this deliciously slowly, wanted Will to feel every inch of him. Being inside Will - finally - was nearly the end of Hannibal but he wanted to enjoy this.

Will tugged at his restraints as Hannibal continued the sweet torture of his ass, his legs aching from the position he was in. He was trapped there, full of Hannibal's cock and it felt so damn good. Will's own cock was aching to be touched and every time Hannibal brushed against his prostate he was getting a little more desperate. He was mewling and moaning every time Hannibal seated himself fully back inside his stretched hole.

"Hannibal...oh yes...daddy...you feel so..fucking...good!"

Suddenly Will felt Hannibal's weight shift over his back as he ground into him - the contact of their skin making him shiver in his over-wrought condition - as he leaned over him and, one-handed, deftly freed Will's wrists. Like a blur Will suddenly saw Hannibal's face as he was flipped onto his back, Hannibal ramming right back into him as he skated his hand up Will's chest and gripped him round the throat. He began pumping his cock inside Will, faster this time. Harder. Pale grey and crimson eyes locked together. Hannibal studied his face like a fox would a rabbit as Will's mouth fell open in wordless pleasure while he fucked him. Will's air was a little limited by the firm but tender hand on his neck, but Hannibal thrust at just the right angle again and the strangled cry that escaped Will's lips was like music to his ears.

"You look delectable like this Will...you are mine...and I told you...I want you to see me when I make you come."

"Please, please, let me come." Will begged, his voice was dripping with want and shaky, close to tears again. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand this assault on his senses. The feel of Hannibal's strong hand on his neck filled him with the most tantalizing sort of fear. He wondered how far Hannibal would take it. His body was covered with sweat, and he could smell the sweet scent of Hannibal's body as he watched him struggle to maintain some sort of control of his facial expressions.

Hannibal wrenched his body away with a jerk, and cried out from the self-control it took. He stared at Will. His face full of a vicious excitement, but also extreme pain. Will was surely testing his patience. "I told you to be quiet, naughty boy." He said, as he stroked Will's aching cock and balls. Will felt the tears appearing at the corners of his eyes and whimpered pathetically at Hannibal's touch. Hannibal leaned down to Will's ear while he stroked him and whispered darkly. "Shhh now Will...or I'll tie you up again, fuck you senseless and leave you there without allowing you your release." Will bit his lip to silence himself and his balls tightened dangerously, as much at Hannibal's words as his actions. Hannibal moved back down Will's body, his heart thudding wildly with a mixture of power and his own arousal and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Now take it like a good boy and I'll considering letting you come" He said roughly, pushing Will's legs apart and slamming all the way back into his tight heat. Will screamed into the crook of his own elbow. He locked his doe eyes back onto Hannibal's, which were now heavy-lidded with lust, begging silently as he took the pounding Hannibal gave him. Will decided to give in. He felt his body go limp in response to his minds surrender. He took a deep breath and could sense his muscles and nerves relaxing, even as Hannibal's continued thrusting kept his stimulation at a level nearly impossible to take. Tears continued to pool in his eyes, but the torture was almost welcome now. "I'm yours." He said under his breath. 

This was what Hannibal had been waiting to hear. "Good boy." He purred. "Now I can give you what we both need." Hannibal loomed over Will as he started to fuck him in earnest, like he needed it to live. Staring into Will's eyes, with their faces only inches apart as he held him by the throat, Hannibal pounded his pliant body hard.

Will was totally coming apart under him. The sounds of both of them, lost in the depths of their ecstasy, filled the room. Hannibal's fierce, passionate expression all Will could see and his hard cock driving him ever closer to the edge all he could feel. His control and his anxiety completely abandoned at the gateway to subspace.

Hannibal, as far into Will's mind as he was his body, sensed he was close and let go of his throat as he grunted a warning. "Not...uhhh...until I say so, Will...your orgasm is mine too."

Will took a welcome breath and wailed impatiently, hovering over the abyss and trying to hold on. Dizzy from the effort. Hannibal drew himself up and grabbed hold of Will by the hips, his cock hitting him just right. Will was frantic. "Oh fuck, Hannibal...I need it so bad!" His empty mind presented him only thing that made sense. "Please daddy, please let me come!"

Hannibal stared down at his good boy, making him wait just a second longer and then hissed. "For me, Will...come!"

Will arched his back, a long, guttural cry leaving his lungs and filling up the room. His come spilled all over Hannibal's abdomen as well as his own, slicking against their bodies as they slid over each other. Hannibal barely had time to note the slightly tensed brow and soft open O of Will's mouth before he followed. He looked like a dark angel of sex...Hannibal jerked his hips forward and his muscles tensed fully. "Will...oh god, Will." Hannibal groaned as he filled his hole.

Will's legs spasmed and he was finally able to rest back against the bed, spent. Hannibal's body collapsed on top of his own. Hannibal was panting, overcome by the fact he had just had Will completely. He nuzzled his face into Will's chest and then reached up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "It's all right, darling boy."

Hannibal very reluctantly pulled away, aching at the abandoned look in Will’s hazy eyes, and reassured him softly. “I’m just getting you water, Will.” Will nodded, he had had the tea in his system, although his mind felt blissfully clear and he closed his eyes. Will heard various taps running and then felt Hannibal sitting on the bed beside him. He pulled himself up, took the glass gratefully and downed it in one. He was thirstier than he thought. Will vaguely registered he could still hear water.

“It’s bathwater...it will do you good.” Hannibal said soothingly and touched his fingertips to Will’s cheek. Will sighed into the touch, surprised at how much he still wanted to be close to Hannibal, how much he didn’t want to be alone.

“Do us good...if you’d like.” Will offered shyly. Hannibal smiled, kindly and all the way to his eyes in a way Will had never seen.

\--------------------------  
Will lay in the bathtub between Hannibal’s legs, resting his back onto his chest. More soaking than actually washing but the heat felt good on his muscles. Hannibal enveloping him like this felt good too.

“How are you feeling Will? Talk to me.” Hannibal coaxed gently, voice echoing a little on the tiles.

“Good. Better. Calm actually.” Will answered slowly.

“I’m glad to hear it. You abandoned control and the end result was...much more pleasant than what you feared.” Hannibal sounded hopeful to Will but maybe he was imagining it.

Will tipped his head right back onto Hannibal’s shoulder and took a deep, long breath in. “It was...a transformative experience, Dr. Lecter.” Will said, a smile in his voice. “Or should I say, Daddy?” He teased.

Hannibal wrapped one arm around Will’s chest and placed a sideways kiss on his temple. “I feel I need to remind you that I never once asked you to say that, Will”

Will’s jaw dropped in fake shock. “Oh I see...well I’ll be sure to remember that next time.” 

Hannibal said nothing but wrapped his other arm over to hug Will close. He never knew how badly he had wanted there to be a next time, wanted more than just one highly unorthodox therapy session, until Will had confirmed it. Hannibal chuckled to himself, Will attributing it to his sarcastic comment, but really he was in wonder at the situation. It was Will he believed had needed this, but deep down he must have needed it just as much. Perhaps sometimes he gave himself limitations him too.


End file.
